


What's So Funny?

by Codexfawkes



Series: Popsicles and Revenge [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2265687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codexfawkes/pseuds/Codexfawkes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve finds out why Tony keeps snickering every time they’re in the same room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's So Funny?

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Any characters used from the Marvel universe and any quotes from anywhere are not mine. Joss is Boss.

Steve walked into the kitchen and was once again treated to the sound of Tony snickering to himself. Clenching his jaw in annoyance, he considered turning around and retreating but damned if he’d let Stark run him off. Ignoring Tony’s juvenile laughter, Steve started making himself a sandwich. He was determined not to let his often times annoying friend/team mate get to him. Pepper wandered into the room, smiling at Steve and kissing Tony on the cheek as she made her way to the fridge. Opening the freezer door she retrieved one of the striped popsicles Darcy had started buying. 

“No! No way Pep, put it back.” Tony said darting out of his chair and tugging the pop out of her hands. 

“Tony, what is your problem?” Pepper asked snatching the treat back. 

“I will buy you any other popsicle or frozen treat item in the world but you can’t have one of those.” Tony said trying to get the thing away from her.

“Please start making sense.” Pepper said crossing her arms and tapping her bare foot on the floor. Tony hesitated, throwing a glance at Steve before sighing. 

“Barton started calling those things Capsicles, you know cause they’re red, white, and blue. So I am begging you, for my tenuous mental health, please do not make me think about you sucking on a Capsicle.” Tony pleaded while not looking at Steve. Pepper facepalmed with the hand not holding the popsicle. 

“Of all the ridiculous…why do I feel the sudden urge to apologize to you?” she asked looking at Steve. Steve rolled his tight shoulders as he looked back at her, stone faced. 

“You have nothing to apologize for Pepper, though I do think Tony needs to learn a lesson.,” he told her calmly. 

“Gonna spank me?” Tony snarked. Steve rolled his eyes, abandoned his sandwich and walked around the island, stepping to Pepper’s side. Tony watched warily as Steve bent his head to whisper in her ear. Pepper looked up at him in surprise, a mischievous smile spreading across her face. 

“Captain I’m impressed, I can definitely work with you on this endeavor.” Pepper agreed. Tony began to back away from them, but quick as a flash Steve was behind him, pressing Tony down into a chair and holding him there with firm hands on his shoulders. Steve nodded at Pepper who then focused all her attention on Tony. Licking her lips she slowly opened the wrapper, making a show of pulling out the popsicle that had just begun to melt. 

“Pepper, sweetheart, light of my life, think about this. Think about what you’re doing.” Tony cajoled, trying to prevent what he was sure was about to happen. Pepper smirked at him before darting her tongue out to give the tip of the pop a curling lick. 

“Mmmm,” she hummed appreciatively as Pepper licked and sucked at the frozen treat. 

“Isn’t that a sight? Your girl wrapping her mouth around Capsicle.” Steve taunted. Tony tensed, trying not to growl at the other man. 

“Nothing sweeter than watching those all American lips wrapped around the red, white, and blue, huh Tony?” Steve asked. 

“Rogers…” Tony ground out trying to stand but not being able to break the other man’s hold. 

“She’s a beautiful dame, looks even better with a Capsicle in her mouth.” Steve observed mildly as if he were talking about the weather. Pepper made another happy moan as she ran her tongue from the base of the pop to the tip. 

“Sounds like she’s enjoying it, having a Capsicle in her mouth. That why you didn’t want her to taste one? Afraid she’d prefer the taste of the stars and stripes?” Steve asked, briefly tightening his fingers on Tony’s shoulders. 

“Is it still funny Stark? Now that you’re girl has her lips all over my colors?” Steve taunted. 

“At least I got a girl,” Tony snapped unable to drag his gaze away from Pepper. 

“Why do you think Darcy started buying those things?” Steve asked sounding amused. Tony jerked his head to the side trying to look at Steve. 

“Bullshit,” he denied. 

“Just keep telling yourself that.” Steve taunted with a chuckle. Pepper made another pleasure filled moan, pulling Tony’s attention back to her. She walked toward him with a smirk, her hips swinging enticingly. 

“Want to know what America tastes like?” she asked swiping the pop across Tony’s lips, pulling back just in time to prevent him from snatching it out of her hand. 

“Hands to yourself Tony,” Steve chastised.

“Aright, you made your point. It isn’t fucking funny anymore.” Tony ground out as Pepper slid the entire pop into her mouth. 

“Are you going to stop using that name?” Steve asked. 

“Yes,” Tony bit out in agreement. 

“Are you going to stop snickering every time I enter a damn room?” Steve pushed. 

“Yes,” Tony snapped. 

“Are you going to stop being an ass about a fucking popsicle?” Pepper asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“Yes,” Tony agreed slumping in defeat. 

“Good,” Pepper replied nodding at Steve, who released Tony’s shoulders and returned to his sandwich as if nothing had happened. After a long moment Tony stood and headed toward his workshop. 

“Tony,” Steve called out. 

“Yeah?” he asked bristling at the other man’s voice. 

“Don’t warn Clint,” he said chuckling darkly. Tony looked back at him with something akin to respect in his eyes, and nodded his agreement a smirk coming over his face.


End file.
